


The chosen one

by MDH91



Series: Living with the gods [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chaos, Dark Magic, Fights, Friendship, Love, M/M, Magic, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spells & Enchantments, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91
Summary: Lewis Hamilton is the top driver of Mercedes and lives in a dorm with a his teammate Stoffel Vandoorne.One day Stoffel came home with an old book he bought at a market. According to Stoffel, the book is mythical and it contains a spell with which you can go to another world.Stoffel comes up with the idea to try the spell. Lewis is the one Stoffel tries the spell on, but unexpectedly the spell works and Lewis ends up in an ancient mythical godworld that completely change Lewis's life.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Living with the gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897012
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I got another Idea for a fanfiction. I couldn't wait to write and publish it. Especially since my other fanfic To save him was received very positively in the fandom. I hope it's not cringe and I hope you like it. 
> 
> By the way I have only used the surnames or parts of the names of some characters to make the names more divine.

**Chapter 1: Never underestimate a spell**

* * *

Lewis can you open the door? I have my hands full, Stoffel said at the other side of the door.

Of course. Give me a sec, Lewis said from behind his laptop.

Lewis puts his laptop aside and walks to the door. He opens the door and sees Stoffel with an old thick book in his hands. Stoffel walks in and puts it on his desk with difficulty. Lewis closes the door and looks at the book.

I am happy to be home. My god, that book is heavy, Stoffel sighed.

Dude what kind of book is that?, Lewis asks confused.

It is a mythical book that I bought on an antique market in Belgium, Stoffel said excited.

Mythical? Yes bye Stoffel. That does not exist, Lewis sighed.

Of course it is. That seller told me. He has said there is a spell in it that probably actually works, Stoffel said excited.

How?, Lewis asks tired.

No idea. All I know is that this spell can take you to another world, Stoffel said excited.

Sometimes I get really tired of you, Lewis said.

Thank you, but you know who I am. You know that I really love these things and you have to deal with that. Just like I have to deal with your race career, so you have to deal with my passions as well, Stoffel said.

That's savage. First of all this is not my stuff and you brought this and secondly I don't just live for my racing career. I am also open to other things, Lewis said.

Says the man who woke me up early in the morning to do a racing simulation, Stoffel said.

Okay you got me, but can you please get that thing off the desk?, Lewis asks.

I'm sorry, but there is no room in the closet. The desk is the only place where the book can lie, Stoffel said.

What? How am I supposed to work on my laptop?, Lewis asks.

You can use it on your bed, Stoffel said.

No, Lewis said.

Not my problem. Besides I want to ask you something, Stoffel said.

What is it?, Lewis asks.

I want to test the spell on you, Stoffel said.

What?! No?! I'm not crazy! Just test on yourself!, Lewis said shocked.

C'mon. Nothing bad will happen to you. Maybe that world is really cool, Stoffel said.

I said no. You don't know where that book originally came from, Lewis said.

I know I sound unrealistic considering I'm doing it on you instead of myself, but that salesperson told me how to summon that spell. That's why I'm doing it on you. I mean if something happens, I can help you. So can you please do it? I swear nothing serious will happen, Stoffel begs.

Fine. I'll do it, Lewis yawns.

Yay!, Stoffel said excited.

Lewis sighed and walks to him.

Can I trust this?, Lewis asks concerned.

Of course. I got your back. Just stand here and stay calm. Understood?, Stoffel asks.

Okay, Lewis said.

Lewis stands and Stoffel walks to the book. He opens the book on the page where a bookmark is located. The spell is on the page. Stoffel lifts the book and invokes the spell. A flash appears and Lewis is gone. Stoffel looks surprised at the book.

Oh my god! It worked! Wait?! It really worked?! Oh no!, Stoffel panicked.

**Meanwhile in an ancient world far away from our world**

Lewis opens his eyes and lies on the ground. He stands up and sees that he is still wearing his racing suit. He looks around and froze. He stands in the center of a large temple. The temple looks Greek/Egyptian. The temple is huge and high. So high that the columns supporting the ceiling disappear into the dark. Lewis looks scared.

What the hell?! Where the f*ck am I?! STOFFEL!!!!, Lewis thought and stands still.

Lewis looks around again, but sees nothing except an empty hall.

Guess I can nothing now. It seems from the style of this building that I am in a Greek world. Maybe Egyptian? Did Stoffel let me time travel or something? That is no use to me now. I have to do something. I can't just stand here forever, Lewis thought.

Lewis wanted to walk, but suddenly there was a voice.

Stop right here!, the voice commands.

Lewis froze and turns around. He sees a blond haired male with blue eyes in a red toga. The man wears also a black scarf to cover the lower half of his face. Only the eyes and forehead can be seen. The man looks sternly at Lewis.

Uhm hi! My name is Le, Lewis said but is interupted by the male.

Lewis Hamilton, the male said.

How do you know my name?!, Lewis asks shocked.

You're in Bahrainia. To be precise between us, the gods. My name is Sebastian. God of fire, mind, knowledge, balance and time, Sebastian said.

Okay, I'm dreaming or I took alot of drugs, Lewis thought and looks at Sebastian.

The spell has given me a sign to bring you here, Sebastian said.

Lewis started laughing out loud. Sebastian looks dissapointed.

My believe in humanity has now vanished, Sebastian thought.

Sebastian! Would you stop troubling that man?!, another male voice which was lower that Sebastian's calls.

He's the one troubling me!, Sebastian calls.

Another man comes from one of the hallways. The man is smaller than Sebastian, but has a more muscular upper body. The man also has blond hair with brown in it. He also has ice blue eyes, facial hair and wears a white toga. The man's face looks quite young and looks like a baby face. He looks happier at Lewis than Sebastian.

Hello Lewis, the man said friendly.

Hi, Lewis said scared.

My name is Valtteri. The god of ice, protection and healing. You must have alot of questions now, Valtteri said calm.

Okay. Where am I?, Lewis asks.

You're in Bahrainia. Bahrainia is a world dominated by gods, Valtteri said.

So this world is mythical and ancient. It's kinda confusing, but I'm trying to understand, Lewis said.

I'm glad you try, Valtteri said.

How will I come back to home?, Lewis asks.

We will send you back, but you have to help us with a mystery, Valtteri said.

Mystery?, Lewis asks confused.

Yes, that's why Sebastian brought you here. My father, Lauda is murdered. We believe this cruel act was done by a witch. Sebastian is the god of magic too and could feel alot of black magic around here. Black magic can only be done by a witch, but we're not completely sure about that. That's why we ask you to investigate that, Valtteri said.

Can't you do that?, Lewis asks.

Because we're gods and we cannot go near black magic. Our powers are rebel to that and that can cause our death. A human has no powers, so you can do it, Valtteri said.

Why me?, Lewis asks.

Sebastian can also see the future. According to his visions, it seems like that you are the one who can solve it, Valtteri said.

Can't he just look into the future to see who did it?, Lewis asks.

Future cannot been seen by anyone. Sebastian cannot see the future perfectly and he never will. The future keeps changing because of the actions we make. He saw only a blur glimpse of the future. If we get closer to the truth, it will become more clean, Valtteri said.

Lewis starts thinking and got a plan to dodge the task. Unfortunately, Sebastian can read his mind.

If you really are a god, show your powers, Sebastian said.

How did you know?!, Lewis asks shocked.

I told you I'm the god of mind aswell. I can read everything in someone's mind. Do you believe us now?, Sebastian asks.

Lewis nods.

So what's next?, Lewis asks.

The plan is simple. You go inside the palace as guest. I'm with you. If someone asks something, just tell them you're a friend of mine. You must investigate without getting caught. You need to investigate everything. Everything you see can be very important. You might also encounter my brother, Magnussen. He is the god of nature and pleasure. He can be a bit rude. He is very proud of his title. That's all you need to know for now. By the way you can't walk in that. I'll help you, Valtteri said and blinks his fingers.

A wind arises that revolves around Lewis. After the wind has gone, Lewis wears a dark blue toga with a shade of gold. Lewis looks at the toga in surprise.

Let's go, Valtteri said.

**Later in a dark hall**

Valtteri and Lewis walks through the hall.

Can I asks you something?, Lewis asks.

Sure, Valtteri said.

What's wrong with this place? This doesn't look like a place where gods live. It's so dark and grim, Lewis said.

Well we believe that until and unless the headgod praises the light. The light doesn't come. My father was praying for Eccle, the god of light. My father was assassinated and there was only half of the light and the ritual was never completed. The light doesn't shine completely. That is why some parts of this world are dim or even completely dark, Valtteri said sad.

Is there no other headgod?, Lewis asks.

Yes, but he's not good. He doesn't care about everything. He only cares about himself, Valtteri sighed.

And nobody does anything about it?, Lewis asks.

If someone goes against his orders, he imprisons them for life, Valtteri said.

That's messed up!, Lewis said shocked.

Pardon?, Valtteri asks confused.

Sorry for my words. Let's go further, Lewis said.

 **Later in the outside hall of the temple**

Valtteri and Lewis walks into the hall. In the hall there are large openings in the walls so that people can look out. Large statues of a god stand between the openings. Outside you can see a large sandy rock valley. Lewis can see that it is half dark and half light outside.

You said you couldn't go near black magic?, Lewis asks.

You see the light coming from the sky out of the window? That's the only light we get the whole day. When my father was performing the ritual, the light already started to shine. But before it could come out totally, my father was killed. Witches and black magic cannot stand light at all. Even a trickle can cause their destruction. There was light when my father was there, but it wasn't enough to save him, Valtteri sighed.

Wait, if light can kill a witch. Couldn't the witch have died then too? There was a little bit of light afterall, Lewis said.

Perhaps the witch was strong. Now since my father is dead. This world is in great danger, because first there is no light which means no food and second all the witches are active, Valtteri said.


	2. The investigation

This world is in great danger, because first there is no light which means no food and second all the witches are active, Valtteri said.

That's horrible, Lewis said.

I know, but we have to do something. We can't let them take over Bahrainia, Valtteri said sad.

Aren't we wasting out time with solving the murder? I understand you want justice, but stopping them is now important, Lewis said.

I know. Sebastian and I are going to work on that. We have powers and can stop them. You better focus on the investigation, Valtteri said.

You're right. What's next after the investigation?, Lewis asks.

Depends on what you find. Most importantly, we find out who and which witch it is, Valtteri said.

Are there several then?, Lewis asks.

Yes, there are different witches who use different magic for different purposes. You have good witches and you have bad witches. Every magic has an own different trait. If you give us usefull information than we can identity the witch. So make sure you don't make mistakes. If you make mistakes, it can have enormous consequences, Valtteri warned.

Get it, but why do they do this?, Lewis asks.

Because some are bad. The bad ones want to rule this world and that's why they killed my father while he was doing the ritual. So the light will never appear and they can come out, Valtteri said.

Does that also mean that they are after the headgod who is now in charge?, Lewis asks.

Yes, but I think they don't try to kill him. He doesn't pray for the light anyway, but they can kill him for the throne, Valtteri said.

So how many are there?, Lewis asks.

We don't know, Valtteri said.

How are you going to kill them?, Lewis asks.

We can't kill them all, but we can stop them, Valtteri said.

Ahem!, Sebastian coughed and stood behind them.

Lewis and Valtteri turns around.

Valtteri we need to go, Sebastian said.

Right, Valtteri said.

Where are we going?, Lewis asks.

That is not necessary for you to know, Sebastian said.

Are you hiding something for me?, Lewis asks confused.

Valtteri looks difficult at Lewis. Lewis became irritated.

I am solving this mystery for you and you are hiding something from me?, Lewis asks irritated.

I'll tell you later, but not now, Valtteri sighed.

What?!, Lewis asks irritated.

This is something you humans don't understand, Sebastian said.

But?!, Lewis asks.

Lewis, please. You need to understand, Valtteri said.

Fine. I'll investigate, Lewis said.

Thank you, Valtteri said.

You're welcome, Lewis said.

And don't worry. I'll have a servant who will show you around, Valtteri said and walks away with Sebastian.

Lewis stands alone and sighed. He looks out of the opening to the landscape.

Will I ever be able to go back home?, Lewis thought.

 **Meanwhile at Earth**

Stoffel is reading like crazy in the book for a solution. He comes to a page that gives information about that mythical world.

Wait?! What?! Bahrainia?! World of gods?! I need to find a solution for this!, Stoffel thought.

 **Meanwhile in Bahrainia**

Lewis is still looking at the landscape and the dark sky.

Excuse me, you must be Sir Lewis, a young male voice said behind Lewis.

Lewis is startled and turns around. He sees a boy standing in front of him.

Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, the boy apologized.

It's okay. Who are you?, Lewis asks.

My name is Latifi and I'm your servant. Master Valtteri sent me to show you around, Latifi said.

Nice to meet you, Lewis said.

Thank you. Follow me, Latifi said and walks away with Lewis.

Latifi and Lewis walk to a large hall with corridors all connected.

This is the main hall. All the other halls and rooms are conected with this hall, Latifi said.

Right. Latifi, can you tell something about yourself?, Lewis asks interested.

Well I've been working here all my life, Latifi said.

What about your family?, Lewis asks.

I only had parents, but apart from them no one, Latifi said sad.

Had? What happened?, Lewis asks confused.

My mother was very sick. She never woke up from her sleep one day. My dad died of age, Latifi said sad.

Horrible, Lewis said sad.

It was, but I put it aside, Latifi said.

Back to what happened to Lauda. Where were you when it happened?, Lewis asks.

I was preparing food in the kitchen, Latifi said.

Okay, Lewis said.

 **Later in the hall where Lewis arrived**

This is the throne room, Latifi said.

Can you tell me a little bit about this place?, Lewis asks.

Of course. Like I said I've been working here my entire life. When I came here, the headgod had just taken the throne. He was quite young at the time. His parents were by his side to guide him. The headgod married Herez, the godness of galaxies. Soon after the wedding, Herez gave birth to four children. Kimi, Romain, Valtteri and Magnussen. The family lived happy together, till that day, Latifi said.

Which day?, Lewis asks.

Queen Herez's funeral. A witch came to bless her soul. It was a good witch by the way. She looked into Valtteri's eyes and said that master Valtteri a curse was for the family. He would bring distruction wherever he would go. That broke the headgod's heart. I heard that the witch was thrown in the dungeons, because the head god thought the witch was wrong. It has also been proven that the witch was wrong. Master Valtteri is a nice god and he will never endanger anyone, Latifi said.

Wow. That must be tough for Valtteri, Lewis said.

It was, but let's not talk about it and move on, Latifi said.

Yes, Lewis said.

 **Later in the kitchen of the temple**

This is the kitchen. My mother used to make me sit on the counter and feed me everyday. It was a nice time, Latifi said.

**Later in an other hall**

This is the hall which leads to the main balcony, Latifi said.

Lewis smells a bad smell and puts his hand over his nose.

Damn, this smell here is killing me!, Lewis thought.

Why does it smell so awful here?, Lewis asks.

I don't know. It's been here since headgod Lauda's death, Latifi said.

How come no one has seen that murder?, Lewis asks.

The ritual he did is always quite early in the morning. He performed it when he's alone so nobody can copy the spell. So that's why nobody saw it, Latifi said.

Other than the killer, Lewis said.

 **Later in a room**

Latifi and Lewis walks into a room with alot of books.

This is the study room, but be carefull. Don't read or touch any book. Some are dangerous for humans. Besides, you won't be able to read them anyway. The books are written in the language of the gods, Latifi said.

**Later in the main hall**

So we've had the whole temple, but not this door yet. What kind of door is this?, Lewis asks.

That is Master Valtteri's chamber, but not everyone is allowed to enter. But since you're investigating, I think it's okay to show you around there. Follow me, Latifi said and opens the door.

Lewis follows Latifi and walks into a huge room with a lot of statues in it. Lewis is shocked by the statues.

What happened? Did the statues scared you?, Latifi laughs.

Not really, but I didn't expect it. Why are those things here?, Lewis asks confused.

The statues represents the powers of the gods when there is no power. Those protects master Valtteri. That's why they are here, Latifi explained.

Latifi walks further into the room and Lewis follows him. They arrive in a room full of books again.

This is his personal library. He is a huge booklover, Latifi said.

Latifi walks to a door at the end of the room and open the door. Lewis walks in and sees a large silk bed.

This is his bedroom. This was it. Remember, if you need me I'll be there to assist you, Latifi said.

**Later in the hall under the balcony**

Lewis has started his investigation and starts in the hall with the terrible smell. He sees a big crack in the wall and a spiderweb. Lewis also noticed that there is a lot of smoke in this hall.

So all I could collect from this place is a huge crack in the wall, gaint spiderwebs, this horrible smell and some smoke, Lewis thought and walks further.

**Later in the study room**

Okay, Latifi said that it could be dangerous for me to read these books. I will follow the advice, but suppose there is something interesting in these books. Latifi said also that these books are written in the language of the gods and I'm not a god. There is no point for me to read these books, but Latifi said nothing about Valtteri's books. Maybe I can read those?, Lewis thought.

**Later in Valtteri's personal library**

Lewis walks through the library and sees a door that Latifi didn't show. Lewis walks to the door and sees that the door is unlocked. He opens the door and sees a hall. Lewis walks into the hall. The hall is dark and grim.

What is this? Is this a basement or something? And why does it smell like vanilla perfume here?, Lewis asks and walks further.

As he walked on, he saw a wall with large chests inside. Lewis startled.

Wait?! Are those?!, Lewis thought.

He wants to walk to it, but he hears voices.

What?! What is he doing here?!, a male voice asks shocked.

How am I suppose to know?!, an other male voice asks confused.

Quick! Hide it! Hurry!, the first male voice commands.

What do you think I'm doing?!, the other male voice asks irritated.

Shut up!, the first male voice commands.

Lewis looks around and tries to know where the voices come from.

Apparently I am not alone. Whose voices are that?, Lewis thought and walks further into the halls.

Lewis reach a big dark room with corridors, torches and statues.

No one is here. Where did those voices come from?, Lewis thought.

 **Later in the main hall**

Finally done with a part of the investigation, but I still don't know whose voices were coming from the basement. I only know it was two men, but those voices echoed everywhere and because of that it was hard to hear whose voices they were. I should probably tell everything to Valtteri.

**Night in the outside hall of the temple**

Lewis is wearing a light blue night toga and is staring at the sky. Valtteri still wasn't back.

Who would have thought I was racing this morning and now I'm here. Standing in an temple in an ancient world in I don't know which dimension. Will I ever go home?, Lewis thought.

What is a man like you doing here alone at night?, a male voice behind Lewis asks.

Lewis turns around and sees a tall male with light brown hair in a grey toga. The man wears also a crown.

Who are you?, Lewis asks confused.

I'm surprised my brother didn't tell you. I'm Romain and I'm the headgod of this world. I'm also the god of storms. You must be Lewis Hamilton, right?, Romain asks.

Yes, Lewis said and bows. Romain starts laughing out loud.

I didn't expect you to bow. I'm impressed by you, Romain laughs.

I tried to be neat, but I didn't expect this. If he keeps laughing, I jump out, Lewis thought.

What are you doing at this hour?, Romain asks.

Just standing here. I needed some time alone, Lewis said uncomfortable.

You came here to find out who killed Lauda, right?, Romain asks interested.

Actually I was brought here, but yeah it's true, Lewis said.

Mustn't be so painfull for someone who is far away from home, Romain said.

Latifi walks to Lewis and Romain. He bows.

Sir Lewis, master Valtteri is ready to see you, Latifi said.

Great, Lewis said and walks away with Latifi. Romain looks interested at Lewis.

**Later in Valtteri's room**

Where were you till now? What took you so long?, Lewis asks.

Look Lewis, I can't tell you that right now, but I promise I will when the right time comes. So what did you find out till now?, Valtteri asks.

The hall under the main balcony had a really awful smell. The smell was rotten and sour. Apart from the smell I saw a crack in the wall, Lewis said.

Have you been close to that?, Valtteri asks.

No, Lewis answered.

Was the crack big?, Valtteri asks.

Yes. I also saw spiderwebs and smoke, Lewis said.

Wait! Lewis, what you just said what you saw don't match with the traits of black magic, Valtteri said surprised.

What?! That doesn't make sense!, Lewis said shocked.

That means one thing. A witch didn't kill my father. The killer wanted to make it look like my father was killed by a witch and black magic, Valtteri said shocked.

So what do we do?, Lewis asks.

We catch the culprit and make that person pay for what he or she has done, Valtteri said.

So we need Sebastian's help?, Lewis asks.

No, we need my brother's help, Valtteri said.


	3. Atonement of family

Your brother?, Lewis asks confused.

Yes, my brother. Doesn't that exist in your world?, Valtteri asks.

Of course it exist in my world. I'm just confused why he should help us. Anyway let's meet him, Lewis said friendly.

Well my brother is dead, Valtteri said.

What the?! You are making no sense right now Valtteri! If your brother was already dead then why did you talk about him in the first place?!, Lewis said confused.

Because Sebastian can bring him to life and that's what we've been doing for so long, Valtteri said.

Why didn't you tell me?, Lewis asks.

Because nobody knows about this and we thought if we told you that you would tell someone else. And the headgod, my brother Romain killed him. That's why I kept it secret because if Romain gets to know about this he'll kill Sebastian and me, Valtteri said.

I'm sorry. By the way, what's his name?, Lewis asks.

Kimi. God of law and equality, Valtteri said.

Why did Romain kill him?, Lewis asks.

Jealousy. Kimi was the oldest of us four, then Romain, then me and Magnussen is the youngest. Because Kimi was the oldest, he was suppose to be the headgod. Romain was jealous of the fact that one day Kimi would rule him. That's why Romain killed Kimi, Valtteri said sad.

And nobody did anything?!, Lewis asks shocked.

Romain poisoned Kimi's food. Everyone thought it was food poisoning and never thought of murder, Valtteri said.

And how you know all this?, Lewis asks.

Sebastian, Valtteri sighed.

So what do we do next?, Lewis asks.

We first bring Kimi back to life, Valtteri said.

**Later in the corridors under the temple**

Valtteri and Lewis walks through the corridors. The corridors have a grim atmosphere and torches hang on the walls.

This doesn't look like a basement, Lewis said uncomfortable.

Because it isn't, Valtteri said.

What is this then?, Lewis asks uncomfortable. 

This is where I hide Kimi's body. After he was burried, I took him out before someone could notice, Valtteri said.

But why did you take him out? Couldn't you use magic?, Lewis asks.

I couldn't take the risk of getting caught. The guards guarding his body could sense magic, Valtteri said.

Isn't there a god who deals with this?, Lewis asks.

Yes. Max, the god of afterlife, death and the past, Valtteri said.

Doesn't he decide what happens?, Lewis asks confused.

I made a deal with him, Valtteri said.

**Later in a room**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Lewis stands in a room where Kimi's body lies. Kimi's body lies on a table. Lewis looks at Kimi.

Wow, I didn't expect him to look like that, Lewis thought and looks at Valtteri.

Sebastian are you ready?, Valtteri asks. 

Yes, let the ritual begin, Sebastian said.

Valtteri and Sebastian starts the ritual. They begin to cast a spell in a language that Lewis doesn't understand. At some point, Valtteri's and Sebastian's eyes start to glow. Valtteri's eyes turned teal and Sebastian's eyes turned red. A flash of light arose and Lewis was blinded. When the flash was over, Kimi's eyes opened. Valtteri's and Sebastian's eyes turned back to their own eye color. Kimi sat down and Lewis almost passed out, but could just grab a pillar. Valtteri walks to Kimi.

Kimi, Valtteri begins.

Valtteri, why did you bring me back to life?, Kimi asks.

I need your help, Valtteri said.

For what?, Kimi asks.

I need to find out who killed our father, Valtteri said.

Wasn't it clear that a witch killed him?, Kimi asks cold.

After some investigation it was proved that a witch didn't kill him, Valtteri said.

Investigation? Who did that?, Kimi asks cold.

Lewis, Valtteri said and points at Lewis.

Kimi looks at Lewis and looks back at Valtteri with a cold face.

Sometimes you really are a big fool. A mortal Valtteri?!, Kimi yells.

Sebastian saw the future! He saw Lewis! He saw that Lewis solved it!, Valtteri yells.

Fine! Let us believe that Lewis solve this, but I'm not helping you, Kimi said strict.

Why?, Valtteri asks annoyed.

Because I don't want to get involved and I couldn't bear to endanger a human by this. It's my job to protect people, Kimi said strict.

I understand, Valtteri sighed.

If you really want help, I think you should ask Max for help. He can communicate with Lauda, Kimi adviced.

Alright, Valtteri sighed and Kimi dissapeared.

Valtteri walks to Sebastian and Lewis who has recovered in the meantime.

Well, at least we tried, Valtteri said.

Was this a waste of time?, Lewis sighed.

Not really. At least he told us who can help us, Sebastian said. 

That's right. Max can help us, Valtteri said.

Cool, where will we find him?, Lewis asks.

In the oasis of death, Valtteri said.

Oasis of death?! Am I going to die?! Are you going to send me to hell?!, Lewis panicked.

Do you mind to shut up?!, Sebastian asks annoyed.

Lewis shuts his mouth and looks at Sebastian.

There is a spell for that, Sebastian said.

That's it? You just say a spell and you would reach him?, Lewis asks confused.

No. We will reach the oasis of death. After reaching, we will face Max's protectors. We have to prove them that we are worthy to meet Max and to enter his temple, Sebastian explained.

And how are we going to prove that we are worthy to meet him?, Lewis asks.

With the help of a talisman, Sebastian said.

talisman?, Lewis asks confused.

Yes, that talisman will help us to get through Max's protectors, Valtteri said.

Where will we get that talisman?, Lewis asks.

That's the worst part, Sebastian sighed.

Yes, only a witch has that, Valtteri said.

That doesn't sound good. So how are we gonna get it?, Lewis asks. 

We don't know, but there will be a way, Sebastian said.

As far as I remember Valtteri told me that not all the witches are bad. So all we have to do is to find a good witch, Lewis suggest.

Maybe I can help with that, someone said.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Lewis turns around. Latifi stands in front of them.

Latifi! You're not suppose to be here!, Valtteri said shocked.

Sorry, but I doubted if Lewis could handle this, Latifi said.

Latifi! I can't believe you're doubted our guest! He helps us!, Valtteri said strict.

I'm so sorry master Valtteri. I was just concerned, Latifi apologized.

You!, Valtteri yells but was interupted by Sebastian.

Valtteri, calm down. He means it well. He was just showing his loyalty to you and that's a good thing, Sebastian said.

Okay, I'm forgiving you this time but I don't want this the next time and I don't want you to follow us. If you are not sure about something, you can always tell me, Valtteri said.

Okay, Latifi said.

Alright. So who is this witch?, Valtteri asks.

His name is Daniil. I'll take you to him, Latifi said and walks away.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Lewis follows him.

 **Later in a side room of the temple**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Lewis walks into a big room. They see a brown haired man in a navy blue robe reading a book.

Ahem!, Valtteri coughs to get the man's attention.

Valtteri, the man said sour.

Daniil, I'm not here to get trouble with you. I need your help, Valtteri sighed.

Why will I help you?, Daniil asks.

You're a good witch and we're no enemies. I need you, Valtteri said.

Very well. How can I help you?, Daniil asks.

I need the talisman of death, Valtteri said.

That talisman is only for the headgod and nobody else. Besides, I won't give it to you. I don't trust you since you accused all witches of murder without prove, Daniil said. 

Look Daniil, you know that Lauda died and I was stupid to blame the witches about that. We don't know who killed him, but we have now a prove that a witch didn't kill him. We need to find out who killed him and that's why I need to talk with my father in the afterlife. To reach that we have to talk with Max and that's only possible with the talisman, Valtteri explained.

But if the talisman gets in wrong hands, they will have access to the afterlife and they will be able to control every soul there, Daniil said.

But I'm a god and you know the reason behind it, Valtteri said.

Fine, you get it. But for some reason I don't trust you. I see it in your eyes, Daniil said and gives the talisman to Valtteri.

And for the last time, you can trust me, Valtteri said.

 **Later outside the temple**

So we got the talisman, what's next?, Lewis asks.

Simple. We enter the oasis of death, Sebastian said.

That's it?, Lewis asks.

I think so. We first go to the corridors. There will we find his protection statues. The sacred lions. That is the portal to the oasis, Sebastian said.

 **Later in the corridors**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Lewis stands in a room. The room is large and has paintings on the walls. In the center of the room is an altar with two huge golden lion statues. Lewis looks at the statues admiringly.

These are his protection statues. We have to perform the spell on them to open the portal to the oasis, Sebastian said and walks to one of the statues.

Valtteri walks also to one of the statues. They perform the spell by the statues and a light appeared.

**A few minutes later at the oasis of death**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees a a bare plain with a lake in the middle with a prayer house on top. Lewis looks at Valtteri and Sebastian. Valtteri and Sebastian walks to the house. Lewis follows them. Not much later they were stopped.

Stop!, a voice commands.

Two protectors appear in front of the house.

What brings you here?, one of the protectors asks strict.

We need to meet Max, Sebastian said.

Why should we allow you to meet him?, the other protector asks.

We have the talisman of death, Lewis said.

Show me, the same protector commands.

Valtteri shows the talisman and the protectors study it.

Are you sure about this?, the other protector asks.

Yes, Lewis said confident.

Very well, the protector said and strikes the ground with his scepter.

 **Later in the complete darkness**

Lewis looks around and is scared. He sees only Valtteri and Sebastian, but the rest is complete darkness. Nothing can be seen.

Where the hell are we?!, Lewis asks terrified.

Where you wanted to be, a young and booming voice said.

That's Max, Sebastian said.

Why doesn't he show himself?, Lewis asks confused.

I don't appear to those who belong to the land of living. They don't see me until their time has come, Max said cold.

We need your help, Valtteri said confident.

I know. I read that talisman and it gave me all the information, Max said.

I need to speak with my father, Valtteri said.

You will be able to speak with him very soon, but only if you give me a soul, Max said strict.


	4. Crumbs of clues

And whose soul do you want?, Valtteri asks.

That is not mine concern, Valtteri. The talisman has told me that I can get anything I want from you. I want a soul and preferably from a human, Max said cold.

Valtteri looks at Sebastian and Lewis. Sebastian is looking questioningly at Valtteri and Lewis has turned pale with fear after what Max had said.

I think I know what to do, Valtteri sighed.

What is it?, Lewis asks nervous.

My cousin Charles, Valtteri said.

Don't tell me you're going to sacrifice your own cousin for this?!, Lewis asks shocked.

I have no choice, Valtteri said sad.

Can he die? Isn't he also god?, Lewis asks confused.

He is half human, Valtteri said.

How?, Lewis asks.

Valtteri ignores Lewis and focuses on Max.

I've made my decision, Valtteri said confident.

Excellent. Bring him here and I shall allow you to speak to your father, Max said.

 **Later in the corridors under the temple**

Valtteri, how can you kill your own cousin?, Lewis asks confused.

He will agree, Valtteri said.

But?, Lewis asks confused.

Let's go somewhere else to talk, Valtteri said.

 **Later in Valtteri's room**

Do you mind explaining now?, Lewis asks. 

Yes, Valtteri said.

What's your actual plan?, Lewis asks.

Charles is half. He is half human, half god. That means he's half mortal. If I give his soul to Max, Max will think that the soul is of a human, Valtteri said.

Does Max not feel that Charles is divine?, Lewis asks.

He wouldn't, because Charles hasn't taken his vows yet. Without his vows, Charles' powers cannot be activated. Without his vows he is still half human. That's why I sacrifice him, Valtteri said.

But Charles still dies, Lewis said.

Actually no. Charles is half god and that means that some part of him still belongs to the land of living. If he dies, I can still bring him back. Just like Kimi, Valtteri explained.

And Max doesn't know anything about this? Do you think he'll fall for this?, Lewis asks.

Yes, he looks strict and sophisticated but he is also very naive, Valtteri said.

Can you actually tell me more about Charles?, Lewis asks.

Of course. Charles the youngest is the god of air and the sky, Valtteri said.

The youngest?, Lewis asks confused.

There is another god named Charles, Valtteri said.

Something else, I want to talk about the research I recently did, Lewis said.

Of course. Go ahead, Valtteri said friendly.

When I was in your chamber investigating, I went to your library and discovered a door. I went inside and I thought it was a basement, but it wasn't. It were crypts. After I walked further, I started to hear voices, Lewis said but is interupted by Valtteri.

I know. It was my voice. That was the first place I hid Kimi and it wasn't a crypt. It was a basement built for hiding Kimi. I couldn't risk to let someone know. That's why I hid him immediately when I got to know you were there, Valtteri said.

How did you know?, Lewis asks.

One of my servants told me. You must go to bed. You looks tired and it's pretty late, Valtteri said.

Yes, maybe you need some sleep too, Lewis said.

I will, but first I have to talk with Charles, Valtteri said.

Okay, goodnight Valtteri, Lewis said.

Goodnight, Valtteri said.

**Later in Charles' room**

Valtteri walks into Charles room and sees that Charles is still up. Valtteri walks to him.

Valtteri, Charles greets.

Charles, Valtteri greets.

Where have you been?, Charles asks.

You know that I'm very busy with solving the mystery, right?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, I know. Can you tell me more?, Charles asks.

Not now, but later I'll tell you, Valtteri said.

Are you solving this to protect this world?, Charles asks interested.

Yes. Actually do you want to help me with the investigation?, Valtteri asks.

Of course, Charles said.

Then I'll have to take you somewhere, Valtteri said.

Where?, Charles asks.

You'll have to stay by Max for a few days, Valtteri said.

Oh hell no! I'm not going there! I get the creeps from him! He's scary and he's always annoyed!, Charles said shocked.

Yes, if you want to help me. Then you have to go there, Valtteri said.

Okay. I'm going, but I'm only doing it for the investigation, Charles sighed.

Thanks. You are already going there tomorrow, Valtteri said.

**The next morning in the complete darkness**

Here you go Max. I've got what you wanted. Now give me what I want, Valtteri said.

Are you sure about this?, Lewis whispered to Valtteri.

Yes, Valtteri whispered.

Not much later there was a flash and Charles lay lifeless on the ground. Another flash came. Valtteri, Sebastian and Lewis were suddenly face to face with Lauda.

Why do you want to talk to me? I've taken my last breath and let me rest in peace, Lauda said slightly irritated.

I need your help father, Valtteri said.

For what?, Lauda asks.

I need to know who killed you, Valtteri said.

Oh! As if you don't know who killed me!, Lauda said irritated.

What?! Valtteri already knew who killed Lauda?!, Lewis thought and looks shocked at Valtteri.

What are you talking about?!, Valtteri asks shocked.

Go away with your acting skills! I don't want to talk to you!, Lauda yells.

 **Later in the corridors**

Charles's body is on a stone table. Lewis and Sebastian looks furious at Valtteri.

You already knew who killed your father?!, Sebastian yells at Valtteri.

Why did you waste our time?! You even put Charles' life in danger!, Lewis said irritated at Valtteri.

Silence! I have no idea why my father said that. Maybe he was saying we have enough clues already. Maybe we already know who the killer is but we just couldn't figure it out. That doesn't make me the culprit, Valtteri said shocked. 

Sebastian and Lewis looks at each other.

We're sorry, Sebastian apologized.

It's okay. Now it's time to bring Charles back, Valtteri said.

**Later in the corridors**

Valtteri, when am I going to Max?, Charles asks confused.

What? Can't he remember? Oh luckily. I'm relieved that I didn't scare him for life, Valtteri thought.

The plans has changed. You'll go to Max another time, Valtteri lied.

Okay. I'll see you later, Charles said and walks away.

Valtteri walks to Sebastian and Lewis.

I'm glad he doesn't remember anything or else he couldn't handle to live, Sebastian said relieved.

Yes. Something else, what are we going to do now? We couldn't get anything of Lauda, Lewis said.

But he said we already know the answer, Sebastian said.

I think we must take a step back and revise everything we've got so far, Valtteri said optimistically.

But all we got is that we know a witch didn't, but to be honest. I feel that Romain killed him, Lewis said.

What?!, Valtteri asks shocked.

It make sense. Lauda died before Romain killed Kimi. So it can be possible that Romain killed Lauda as well to get the throne. I can enter his mind and see if he killed Lauda. If he killed Lauda, I'll make him confess it in front of everyone. What do you think Valtteri?, Sebastian asks.

I don't know. I'm not sure, Valtteri said concerned.

What do you think Lewis?, Sebastian asks.

I think you must do it. If it turns out to be true, this mystery will be over for good and this world will be saved, Lewis said.

I agree, Sebastian said.

 **Later in the throne room**

Romain sits on the throne and Sebastian walks to him. Romain looks at Sebastian.

Romain, can I talk to you for a moment?, Sebastian asks politely.

Sure, Romain said.

Romain stands up and walks to Sebastian.

Speak up, Romain said.

I just wanted to ask you how you were doing, Sebastian said.

Really?, Romain asks bored.

No. Today, Valtteri and I talked to your father's soul. He told us that we already know who killed him. So do you have any idea who this killer is?, Sebastian asks carefull.

Are you trying to get into my head?, Romain asks.

What? Why would I do that?, Sebastian lied.

I know you Sebastian. You think I killed my father. You were trying to frame me. I know what you up too. I saw you and I know everything. Guards! Get him!, Romain yells. 

Guards runs into the throne room and grabs Sebastian.

You got me, but I only helped. The real killer is still around and you and that human fell nicely for him, Romain smirks.

You mean?!, Sebastian asks shocked.

Romain didn't answer and Sebastian was dragged to the dungeons by the guards.


	5. Truth for the truth

**Meanwhile in Valtteri's room**

We're doomed. Sebastian is in the dungeons and our hope is gone, Lewis sighed.

Not all our hope is gone. I have an idea. My brother, Magnussen is close with Romain since their childhood. If Romain murdered our father, he might told Magnussen, Valtteri said.

What if Magnussen doesn't say anything and does he even know if Romain is the killer?, Lewis asks. 

That's why we take Magnussen to Kubica, Valtteri said.

Who?, Lewis asks confused.

Kubica, the god of truth and justice. I know Magnussen and he won't tell me anything, Valtteri said.

Why?, Lewis asks.

We kinda hate each other. Magnussen is really proud of his title. He's so proud that he behaves accordingly to that. He's very rude and treats me like trash. That's why instead of growing together as brothers, we grow apart, Valtteri sighed.

So what's the plan?, Lewis asks.

Magnussen knows you like every other and for that fact he won't tell you anything. So I want you to disguise as a witch. You're gonna pretend to make some brew that will help the nature and I want you to offer that brew to Magnussen. You will mix into that brew sleeping medicine and offer it to him, Valtteri explained.

And if he doesn't drink it?, Lewis asks. 

You have to convince him. Once he's drinking it, all we have to do is wait. Then Kubica will appear and the mystery will be solved, Valtteri said.

**Later in the guest room**

Lewis change into the clothes Valtteri left behind to make Lewis look like a witch. The clothes consist of a dark purple robe with a hood that Lewis puts over his head and a black cloth that Lewis has to put around his mouth. Lewis looks in the mirror and sees only his eyes. Lewis sighed.

This looks what can come out of a high school play. I hope everything goes well, Lewis sighed.

 **Later in a private garden**

Lewis pretends he was picking flowers to get Magnussen to see him. It works, Magnussen is behind Lewis.

Who are you?, Magnussen asks irritated.

Lewis turns around and sees a blond haired young man with facial hair wearing a dark teal toga. He also has a broader upper body and chubby cheeks just like Valtteri.

Okay, you can see that they are brothers. Magnussen looks a bit like Valtteri, Lewis thought.

I ask you something!, Magnussen said irritated.

Oh sorry lord Magnussen. My name is Le.. Leos, Lewis lied.

What are you doing here Leos and what are you?, Magnussen asks.

I'm a witch and I was practicing some magic, Lewis lied.

No you weren't! I couldn't sense any source of magic! You're lying and I want to know the truth!, Magnussen said annoyed.

Okay you got me. I was just picking some flowers, Lewis lied.

You did that without my permission and how did you came inside my garden?!, Magnussen asks irritated.

Well I thought of asking your permission but then I thought I'm a witch anyway. How came I inside? Because I used my magic, Lewis teased.

You're a smart witch. Why do you need some flowers?, Magnussen asks. 

For something and these flowers can only be found here, Lewis lied.

What is that something?, Magnussen asks interested.

I'm making a brew that protects the nature, Lewis lied.

This caught Magnussen's attention.

Will you give me that brew? Wait, what if it doesn't work?, Magnussen asks.

Why don't you try it yourself?, Lewis asks.

Okay. Besides why don't you take off your mask?, Magnussen asks interested.

I can't, Lewis lied.

Why?, Magnussen said.

I'm really shy, Lewis lied.

It's okay, you can take off your mask, Magnussen said.

There is no need for that. Once you're drinking that brew, I'll show my face, Lewis said.

I have an idea. We drink it together and after that you can take off your mask, Magnussen said.

Damn! It's hard to convince him. Valtteri was right. Okay think about something, Lewis thought. 

If you want me to drink it then I will drink it, but to drink this I'll have to take off my mask and I can't take off my mask, Lewis said.

Okay, Magnussen sighed.

Lewis handle a bottle to Magnussen and Magnussen drinks it. Not much later, he collapses. Valtteri walks into the garden.

Great job Lewis, Valtteri said.

Is this alright? It feels like I did something bad, Lewis said confused.

It's for a good reason and he is just sleeping, Valtteri said.

Alright, Lewis sighed.

Let's summon Kubica, Valtteri said.

Lewis nods.

Valtteri summon a spell and light appeared. Kubica appeared.

We need your help Kubica, Valtteri said.

For what?, Kubica asks friendly.

I believe that Magnussen knows something about Lauda's death, but I know he won't help us. That's why I summon you to get to know if he knows something, Valtteri said.

Alright, but I need to ask you a few questions. You need to answer it honestly or else you'll be prisoned, Kubica said.

Okay, Valtteri said.

Kubica sighed and focus on Valtteri. Kubica's eyecolor changed into silver.

Valtteri, have you lied recently to anyone of us here?, Kubica asks.

No, Valtteri said uncomfortable.

Have you tried to mislead someone?, Kubica asks.

Of course not, Valtteri said uncomfortable.

Alright, Magnussen does not know who killed your father, but the killer is someone related to him and you know who, Kubica said cold.

What are you talking about?, Valtteri asks confused.

Good question from a killer, Kubica said cold.

Lewis looks wide eyed at Valtteri, but a flash appeared and Lewis is gone.

**A few minutes later at Earth in Lewis room**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees he's back in his room. Stoffel stands in front of him with a happy face.

Stoffel!, Lewis yells.

Your welcome, Stoffel said relieved.

No! Why did you bring me back?!, Lewis yells.

What do you mean?, Stoffel asks confused.

Summon that spell again and bring me back!, Lewis screams.

Why?, Stoffel asks confused.

I have no time to explain! Send me back!, Lewis yells.

I don't know Lewis. I don't know if I will get you back to Earth if I send you back to that world, Stoffel said concerned.

I take the risk! Send me back!, Lewis yells.

Fine, if anything happens, I blame you, Stoffel sighed. 

Stoffel grabs the book and summons the spell. A flash appeared and Lewis is gone.

 **A month ago in Bahrainia**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees that he's back in Bahrainia, but he doesn't see Kubica and Magnussen. He sees Valtteri and Romain. They are talking about their plan.

This is a while back before I arrived in Bahrainia, Lewis thought and listen to the conversation.

You want to kill father today?, Romain asks.

Yes, but nobody would know that we're behind it, Valtteri said.

And why do you want to kill him?, Romain asks.

Do I have to repeat it again? That old man has been on the throne for too long. It is time for a new headgod and a new generation of gods. A generation that is not weak and old, Valtteri said.

I didn't know you were that cold, young brother, Romain said.

I'm the god of ice, of course I'm cold, Valtteri said.

Do you already have a plan?, Romain asks.

Yes, it's simple. You attack him with poison and I cover it up. If someone comes to investigate this I will play him around, Valtteri smirks.

Valtteri walks away with Romain and Lewis looks shocked at them.

They were both behind it! Valtteri lied all the time to Sebastian and I! Valtteri was the whole time evil! I need to find Sebastian!, Lewis thought and runs away.

Lewis runs around the whole temple and finds Sebastian.

Sebastian!, Lewis calls.

Who are you?, Sebastian asks confused.

There is no time to explain. Lauda is murdered, Lewis said.

Before Sebastian could react, another flash appeared and Lewis was gone.

**Present time in Bahrainia**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees he's back in the present time. He sees Valtteri, Kubica and Magnussen.

You're back, Valtteri said relieved.

Yes, Lewis said bitter.

Kubica looks also bitter at Valtteri.

What's wrong Lewis?, Valtteri asks concerned.

As if you don't know. You and Romain murdered Lauda, Lewis said pissed.

Drop your act Valtteri. We know the truth. Why did you lie?, Kubica asks pissed.

I lied, because to protect Romain and I killed my father to protect this world. We all know that Lauda was old and that it was time for a new time period for this world. Everything went well, till Sebastian saw Lewis in the future and Lewis arrived here. I tried everything to not make me and Romain look like the culprits, but things became harder and harder. I never expected that Lewis would find out the truth, Valtteri said annoyed.

And you failed! You lied to all of us! You killed Lauda! You brought almost this world in danger!, Kubica said angry and blinks his fingers.

Two guards appeared and grab Valtteri. Valtteri tries to squeeze out but the guards were stronger.

Valtteri, I sentence you to twenty years prison for commiting murder and lying!, Kubica said strict.

What?! You can't do that to me! I'm a god!, Valtteri yells.

That doesn't matter! By the way, Romain would be dethroned as headgod! Guards, throw this murderer into the dungeons!, Kubica commands.

The guards nods and drag Valtteri along. Valtteri looks at Lewis with a look that can kill the dead. Lewis looks with disbelieve to Valtteri.

 **Later in the main hall**

Finally out of the dungeons. I can't believe we're played by him!, Sebastian snaps.

Lewis looks at Sebastian.

I can't believe it either. Valtteri looked so innocent, but that was just a lie. Poor Sebastian, he's heartbroken. His friend betrayed him, Lewis thought.

It all make sense now. That's why I had a vision of you saving us, because we met once already, Sebastian said.

That's right, but what now?, Lewis asks.

I guess this was the end we we're waiting for even though it was an unexpected one, Sebastian sighed.

I don't know, Sebastian. Something doesn't feel right, Lewis said concerned.

Do you think anything else is left?, Sebastian asks.

No, Lewis answered.

Then I guess it's time to send you back, Sebastian said.

Yes, Lewis said sad.

Goodbye, Lewis. Thank you for everything, Sebastian sighed.

Goodbye Sebastian, Lewis said sad.

Not much later a flash appeared and Lewis is gone.

 **Later at Earth in Lewis room**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees Stoffel. Stoffel looks shocked at Lewis.

Lewis! How did you come back?!, Stoffel asks shocked.

I'll tell you later someday, Lewis said sad.

 **Later at night in Lewis room**

Stoffel was sleeping and Lewis not. Lewis looks out the window and sighed.

Something is wrong. For some reason I feel this is not over. We found the killer, but that's it? I don't know. Was it really over?, Lewis thought.


	6. A new life

**One year later in Silverstone at the office of the racetrack**

Lewis is busy with reading some documents about the race strategies. He can't concentrate and still thinks about what happened one year ago.

It's been a year ago since I solved that mystery in Bahrainia. Fortunately, that didn't affect my life that I feared back then. I have continued racing and I have 6 world titles now. Stoffel has unfortunately retired from Formula 1 and started racing in Formula E. I think it's a shame, but I still blame him of trying that spell on me. Fortunately, he has never touched that book since that day and never told anyone else about the book. When he left I was afraid I'll be alone, but I was wrong. In fact, I found my happiness after he left. A few days later I met my girlfriend, Lewis thought and smiles.

Lewis went further with the documents till there was knocking on the door.

Lewis, are you in there?, A female voice at the other side of the door asks.

Yes, the door is open, Lewis said excited.

The door opened and a young woman walks in. The woman is beautifull. The woman has long blond hair that ends above her hips, has blue eyes, wears a black crop top with a dark blue biker jacket with black skinny jeans and black leather high knee boots underneath. She wears also dark grey smokey eyeshadow and peach colored lipstick. She has also a petite body.

Did my boyfriend miss me?, the woman asks admiringly.

Of course not, Lewis smiles. 

He walks to the woman and kiss her on her lips. The woman kiss back.

Yes, this is her. She is so beautifull and friendly. We met last year in Belgium at the race of Spa. She is an assistant manager for a cosmetics company. She is from Finland and her name is Valerie, Lewis thought and stops kissing.

How do you always manage to slip away from your work?, Lewis smiles.

Because it's lunchbreak, Valerie said.

Geez, I completely lost track of time, Lewis sighed. 

Valerie started to giggle.

What's so funny?, Lewis smiles.

Nothing, but this is so you. You're a workaholic and that's why I love you, Valerie smiles.

And your enthusiasm is the reason why I love you, Lewis drooled.

That's so sweet. Anyway it's time for lunch, Valerie said.

Yes, let's go, Lewis said and puts his arm around Valerie's shoulder.

**Night in Lewis apartment**

Lewis is brushing his teeth, but the lights turned off.

Power failure, you're kidding me, Lewis sighed.

He walks out the bathroom and walks to the livingroom. When he reach the livingroom, he sees that the door is open.

What?! Did someone broke in?!, Lewis thought and grabs his phone.

He wants to call the police, but he froze. He saw a masked man in the reflection of his phone. Lewis turns around and sees the man. Lewis blinks and the man is gone.

Who was that?! Where did he go?! Am I hallucinating?! Calm down Lewis. Maybe you need to go to bed, Lewis thought and walks to the bedroom.

**The next morning in Lewis bedroom**

Lewis wakes up and looks tired.

I feel dead. I couldn't sleep all night thinking about last night, Lewis thought and looks at his phone.

He sees a message. It's from Valerie.

_Valerie: Hey love🥰❤. Shall we have breakfast together at the cafe at 9.30 🥐😋?_

_Lewis: Hey babe😘. Of course I want to have breakfast with you🥰._

_Valerie: Okay, see you there😊._

**Later at the cafe**

Lewis is looking down at his coffee. Valerie looks concerned at him.

Everything alright? Did something happened?, Valerie asks concerned.

Something bad happened last night, Lewis sighed.

Really?! What happened?!, Valerie asks shocked. 

I was getting ready to bed and the power went off. I walked to the livingroom to check the switches of the power box and I saw my appartment door open. Someone has broken in. I decided to call the cops, but I saw in my phone screen a man. He stood behind me and I turned around. I blinked my eyes and the man was gone. I went to bed and it turned out I was hallucinating, Lewis said.

Wow, I don't know what to say. That's horrible. What are you going to do with this?, Valerie asks concerned.

I don't know, but don't worry. I'll find a solution for this, Lewis said friendly and kiss Valerie on her cheek.

I have to go to the training, Lewis said friendly.

That's alright. I see you later, Valerie smiles.

Yeah, see you later beautifull, Lewis smiles and walks away.

Once Lewis was out of the cafe, Valerie's mood changed. Her face changed from a sweet to a nasty one.

 **Late in the evening at Lewis's motorhome**

That training is done and it's time to go home. I think everyone already left, so there is no problem. I hope Valerie is still awake, Lewis thought.

Lewis grabs his backpack and walks to the door, but the lights turned off again.

Not again?! Anything but this!, Lewis thought.

Lewis walks into the hall and walks fast to the exit. When he tried to walk out of the building, he was grabbed by the wrist by someone. It's the same man who was in Lewis's apartment. Lewis looks scared at the man. 

You're not safe! Don't fall for that trap!, the man warned and dissapeared.

Lewis couldn't hold it and fainted.

 **Later at the hospital**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees Valerie above him with a shocked face. Her long hair falls on Lewis's chest.

Lewis?, she asks shocked.

Valerie?, Lewis asks confused.

How are you feeling?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Do I have to get you a doctor?!, Valerie panicked.

What happened?, Lewis asks confused.

You don't remember?, Valerie asks concerned.

No, Lewis said confused.

Somebody called an ambulance from the garage saying it was an emergency. When the ambulance arrived, nobody was there except you lying on the ground. They brought you here and it turns out you have a major head injury. Soon as I found out you were in the hospital, I came here ASAP, Valerie said shocked.

Do I have to stay here?, Lewis asks confused.

Yes, but the doctors told me that I can stay the night with you, do you want that?, Valerie asks.

Yes, of course, Lewis said relieved.

**Later that night**

Lewis was sleeping on his bed and Valerie sleeps on the chair, but wakes up. She walks out of the room.

Not much later, Lewis wakes up and hears footsteps.

Valerie?, Lewis asks confused.

No, a male voice said and walks to Lewis.

Lewis sees the same man again and is scared.

You're that man?!, Lewis asks scared.

That's right, the man said.

Who are you?! What do you want?! Why you're here?!, Lewis asks shocked.


	7. Valerie

Who are you?! What do you want?! Why you're here?!, Lewis asks shocked.

The man wanted to say something, but the sound of heels coming towards the room.

Sh*t, the man cursed and dissapeared.

Lewis collapses and sees Valerie enter the room.

Lewis?! What happened?!, Valerie asks shocked.

That man was here, Lewis said scared.

What?! But I saw nobody?!, Valerie asks concerned.

I don't know, Valerie. I get grazy of this, Lewis said concerned.

Were you hallucinating again?, Valerie asks concerned.

I don't know what's happening. It feels like my life is falling apart. It's like a curse. It's just killing me. I don't know how and why this is happening. It's so exhausting, Lewis said sad.

Valerie walks to Lewis and hugs him.

Don't worry love. Everything will be fine. I'm here for you and I stand by your side. You get through this, Valerie said friendly.

Thank you babe, Lewis said.

It's alright. If you want I can sleep beside you so you won't feel unsafe, Valerie suggest.

That's a great idea, Lewis said.

Lewis makes space for Valerie and Valerie lies down next to Lewis. 

Goodnight Lewis, Valerie said.

Goodnight Valerie. Thanks for everything, Lewis said friendly.

That's what a girlfriend does. I really don't leave my boyfriend alone with this, Valerie said friendly.

Lewis falls asleep and Valerie close her eyes.

You're such a fool, Valerie thought.

**The next morning in the hospital room**

Lewis wakes up and sees it's morning. Valerie walks into the room.

Goodmorning cutie. How are you?, Valerie greets.

Lewis sits up.

I'm feeling better, Lewis said relieved.

Good. I have news, the doctor said that you're ready to leave the hospital today. You can finally go home, Valerie said excited.

That's a relieve, Lewis said relieved.

Yes. By the way I have some clothes for you so you can change, Valerie said and puts some clothes down next to Lewis.

You're the best girlfriend ever, Lewis said admiringly.

Thank you. I thought we'd go to the cafe to have breakfast, Valerie said.

That's a great idea. I'm starving. I change and then we go, Lewis said.

Alright, Valerie said and walks out the room.

Lewis changed into the clothes.

**Later in the cafe**

What do you wanna have?, Valerie asks.

A vegetarian sandwich, Lewis said.

Alright, Valerie said and calls a waiter.

Can I take your order?, the waiter asks.

One vegetarian sandwich please, Valerie orders.

Would you like something to drink?, the waiter asks.

A coffee, Lewis said.

Alright and what does the lady want?, the waiter asks.

Nothing. I'm not hungry, Valerie said friendly.

Alright, the waiter said and walks away. 

Lewis looks at Valerie.

What am I going to do Valerie? I can't live this way. There has to be an end to this, Lewis said concerned.

Are you sure that this isn't something related to your past?, Valerie asks.

I don't think so, Lewis said.

Had this started a few days ago or has this been going on for a while?, Valerie asks.

That hallucinating has been going on for two days, but more weird things have happened since we met, Lewis said.

Why don't you tell me about your life before you met me?, Valerie asks.

Well everything was going well but, Lewis said and remembers everything of Bahrainia, Valtteri and Sebastian.

You don't have to say it if it is difficult for you. Maybe it is the best to see a psychologist, Valerie suggest.

Maybe you're right, Lewis smiles.

Yes. Uhm if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom, Valerie said and walks away.

Lewis sitting alone and sighed.

Valerie is right. I need to see a psychologist, Lewis thought.

Not much later, Lewis feels a force field and sees that the time around him froze. He sees the same man from tonight walking to him. Lewis startled. The man sits down and looks at Lewis.

Hello Lewis, the man said.

You?!, Lewis asks shocked.

Calm down, the man said.

Calm down?! You almost killed me!, Lewis yells.

Don't be dramatic. You need to trust me, the man said.

And you expect me to do that?!, Lewis yells.

I know you don't have any reason to believe me but trust me when I say this. I already warned you. You're in danger, the man said.

Yeah, you're the danger!, Lewis yells.

No!, the man yells.

Then prove it! What do you want from me?!, Lewis yells.

The man doesn't answer and takes off his hood. A man with blond hair and blue eyes with a cloth over his mouth came out from under the hood. Lewis was shocked.

Sebastian?!, Lewis asks shocked.

Yes. I'm here to save and warn you, Sebastian said.

For what?, Lewis asks confused.

Your girlfriend, Sebastian said urgently.

What?! Why?! She is sweet and innocent. She will never hurt even a fly, Lewis said confused.

She's a trap Lewis. Your girlfriend is not even a she, Sebastian warned.

What do you mean?, Lewis asks confused.

VALERIE IS VALTTERI!!!!, Sebastian yells.


	8. Game on

Sebastian, I really need to know what's going on, Lewis said concerned.

You know that Valtteri was sentenced to 20 years of jail, but he escaped not even a week later after he was thrown into the dungeons, Sebastian explained.

Wait a minute. The weird things started one year ago at the race of Spa when I met Valerie and that was three days later after I solved that mystery! How did he escaped?!, Lewis asks shocked.

During his time in jail, he started planning and learned black magic. That's how he escaped. We looked for him all over Bahrainia, but we couldn't find him anywhere. So I started thinking and I was afraid that he had gone to your world. I immediately came here and found out his plan. Disguise and act like a beautiful woman you go weak for, gain your trust in her, trap you and kill you, Sebastian said.

But why?, Lewis asks confused.

Revenge that you caught him for murder and putting him in jail, Sebastian said.

He did that himself! He committed the murder and this is what he got! I'm the one who should be furious at him because he played with us the whole time!, Lewis said irritated.

But think about this Lewis. He was the killer all the time, then why did he want you to solve this mystery? Because I got that vision, so that means he's seeking revenge at both of us, Sebastian said.

Do you have a plan?, Lewis asks.

Not yet, but the only thing you can do now is not let Valtteri know that you have spoken to me and that you know his plan. Just play along and don't search for me. I'll come to you. For now I'm leaving, but we stay in touch, Sebastian said.

Sebastian stands up and walks to the door. He blinks his fingers as he walks out the door. Everything started moving again. Lewis looks sad at his lap.

This is unbelievable. Why? Now it turns out that my girlfriend is fake and is a crazy god who wants to kill me, Lewis thought.

Lewis looks up and sees Valerie walking towards him. Lewis remains calm and behaves normally.

Took you long, Lewis smiles.

I'm sorry, Valerie apologized.

It's fine, Lewis said friendly.

I see you're happy. Did you talk to someone?, Valerie asks.

No, I was just watching my phone, Lewis said nervous. 

Okay, actually do you have plans this week? You have no races this week, Valerie said.

I don't know. The only thing I know is that my dad is visiting me tomorrow, Lewis said.

Well if you don't have family things to do and if you don't have to train here in England. I had the idea of going to Finland for a few days to introduce you to my family, Valerie said innocent.

That sounds like a lot of fun, but I still have to think about whether I am ready to visit your family, Lewis said nervous.

You can always let me know if you're ready or not, Valerie said.

**The next day in Lewis's apartment**

Lewis's phone bleeped and Lewis wakes up.

Great, eleven o'clock. I have to get up and to call dad about his visit, Lewis yawn and stands up.

He grabs his phone and calls his father.

Goodmorning Lewis, how are you?, Lewis's father asks.

Hey dad, I'm good. How are you?, Lewis asks.

I'm fine. How are the races?, Lewis's father asks.

Fun, but tiring, Lewis said.

I've heard you were in the hospital. Are you really okay?, Lewis's father asks concerned.

Yes dad, I'm really okay. By the way when are you coming?, Lewis asks.

I'll be in Silverstone by tonight. By the way why do you sound so tired?, Lewis's father asks.

Oh I just woke up, Lewis said.

Just woke up?! Once I'm there, I make sure you wake up at 6 in the morning!, Lewis's father said irritated.

Yes dad. I'll talk to you later. Call me when you're here, Lewis said tired and ends the call.

Lewis change his clothes and walks to the livingroom. When he is in the livingroom, he sees a letter. He walks to it and grabs it. He sits down on the sofa and opens the letter.

**_"Hello Lewis, hope you slept well last night. I know I could have come to your place but I had to do a few things. Can you meet me for lunch at the cafe down your street? I need to talk to you. I have an idea to solve this mess. Hope to see you at the cafe. ~Sebastian."_ **

**Later in the cafe**

Why did you call me?, Lewis asks.

Like I said in my letter, I need to talk to you about this situation. I think I have a solution for this, Sebastian said.

I'm all ears, Lewis said.

Look, Valtteri is a god. If we kill him, it might change the fate of Bahrainia. So we'll take him to the underworld near Max and Kimi. They'll keep him there making sure that no harm will be done to anyone, Sebastian explained.

And how will they agree to help us?, Lewis asks.

Kimi will not be a problem, but Max will. So I have to show Max that Valtteri masters black magic, Sebastian said.

How come Max doesn't yet know that Valtteri uses black magic and is evil?, Lewis asks.

He's in the underworld remember? He said that he does not interfere with everything that lives, which is ironic because he is both life and death, Sebastian said.

And can we reach him in the same way as then?, Lewis asks.

Yes. Once we have both of them by our side, Valtteri will end up where he belongs, Sebastian said.

But if Valtteri finds out that Kimi and Max are coming to take him, he'll escape, Lewis said.

He won't, Sebastian said sure.

How?, Lewis asks confused. 

We'll also take the help of Charles. Valtteri loves Charles too much to be cruel in front of him, Sebastian said.

That's a smart trick. But how will I go back to Bahrainia when Valtteri is always behind my back?, Lewis asks.

I know your father is coming tonight and he stays by you for a short time. When he leaves you tell Valtteri that a family thing has come in and that you have to leave alone, but actually you're leaving with me to Bahrainia. He'll never suspect that, Sebastian said.

That's brilliant, Lewis said.

I know. By the way Lewis, can I borrow some clothes from you? I only have this outfit, Sebastian said.

Okay, Lewis said.

Really?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, but under one condition, Lewis stated.

And that is?, Sebastian asks confused.

I won't let you know until later, Lewis said.

Okay, Sebastian sighed.

 **Later in Lewis's apartment**

Do you think it suits me? This isn't really my style, Sebastian said.

I think you like it. Are you done changing?, Lewis asks from the hallway.

Yes, you can come in, Sebastian said.

Lewis opens the door of the bedroom and looks at Sebastian. Sebastian is wearing a white t-shirt with light blue ripped pants and white sneakers. Sebastian is still wearing his cloth over his lower part of his face.

You look awesome, Lewis said excited.

Thanks, what is that one condition?, Sebastian asks.

Lewis doesn't answer and walks to Sebastian. Lewis reaches for the cloth, but Sebastian tries to stop Lewis.

What are you doing?! Stop!, Sebastian commands.

Lewis ignored it and removed the cloth. Sebastian's whole face was now showing. A long and sweet face with facial hair emerged. Sebastian smiles uncomfortably and Lewis looked at Sebastian admiringly.

Okay, I didn't expect this at all. I never say this about a man, but he is gorgeous. I never expected Sebastian looking like this. He looks so humble and sweet. Why was he hiding his face under that cloth and why do I feel so weird now?, Lewis thought and smiles.

 **Later at the trainstation of Silverstone**

Lewis sits on a bench looking at his watch. He looks also at the trains and sees a dark skinned man walking to him.

Lewis! You came here to recieve me!, Lewis's father calls excited.

Of course!, Lewis calls.

He walks to his father and hugs him.

I missed you, Lewis said.

And I missed you too, Lewis's father said.

Let's get to my home, shall we?, Lewis asks.

Of course, Lewis's father said.

**Later in Lewis's apartment**

This place looks better than the last time I was here. You're finally acting like a adult. I'm proud of you, Lewis's father said.

Thanks dad, Lewis said.

It is good. I'll cook something, you'll be hungry, Lewis's father said and walks to the kitchen.

Lewis's phone starts ringing. It's Valerie. Lewis picks up the phone.

Hey Valerie, Lewis said nervous.

Lewis wanted to talk further but his father interrupted from the kitchen.

Valerie? As in your girlfriend you mentioned? You've talked about her so many times. It will be nice to meet her. Why don't you invite her to dinner?, Lewis's father calls from the kitchen.

Thanks dad. You invited danger, Lewis thought.

Your dad seems pretty excited, Valerie said.

Lewis threw up a little when he heard Valtteri's voice in disguise and acted as normal as needed.

Yeah he is, Lewis said.

I heard your father wants me to have dinner with you. Just tell him I'll be there around seven, Valerie said and ends the call.

Lewis close his eyes and sighed.

Of course he said yes, Lewis thought.

And?!, Lewis's father calls.

She said yes, she is coming!, Lewis calls.

Great! I want to meet her so badly! You are always so full of her!, Lewis's father calls and walks out the kitchen to Lewis.

Well dad I actually need to say something to you about Valerie before she comes, Lewis said serious.

What is it? Is everything okay between you two?, Lewis's father asks concerned.

No, by far not. I found out something about her, Lewis sighed.

What do you mean? Is she cheating on you?, Lewis's father asks concerned.

Even worse, she wants to kill me, Lewis said serious.

What?!, Lewis's father asks shocked.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the apartment door**

Valerie is at the door and has her ear against the door. She hears everything Lewis says to his father. She lifts her ear from the door and stands with her arms folded. An evil look forms on her face.

So love, so that's how you really think about your girlfriend? You know who I really am? Well then I'll kill you earlier than planned, Valerie said toxic.


	9. The plan

What are you saying, Lewis?!, Lewis's father asks shocked.

I'm serious. I thought she was my girlfriend, but it turns out she isn't, Lewis said.

How did you find out?, Lewis's father asks confused.

A close friend told me, Lewis said.

Are you sure that your close friend is right?, Lewis's father asks.

He is always right, Lewis said.

How?, Lewis's father asks.

Just believe me, Lewis said.

Who is?, Lewis's father asks but is interupted by a knock.

Lewis knows who it is and looks at his dad. His dad gives a sign to not to worry and that nothing will happen when he's here. 

Door is open!, Lewis's father calls.

The door opened and Valerie walks into the house.

Hello love, Valerie smiles.

Hey, Lewis said nervous.

And goodevening Mr Hamilton. It's a pleasure to meet you, Valerie said friendly.

Hello Valerie. Sure it is, Lewis's father said.

It is. By the way Mr Hamilton, you shouldn't leave the apartment's door open. Today's world is not really save, Valerie said with a cold smile.

The words scare Lewis's father and become more nervous.

Thanks for the advice. I'll go serve dinner, Lewis's father said nervous and walks away.

Yes, I'll go help him, Lewis said.

Lewis walks away locks the kitchen door behind him.

**In the kitchen**

Lewis, do you mind explaining me everything in more detail?, Lewis's father asks concerned.

You know that Valerie and I met in Spa at the Belgium Grand Prix. We became close and she introduced me to my present close friend Sebastian, Lewis said with a partial lie.

Sebastian? I don't remember him, Lewis's father said.

Yes. I never told you about him. Valerie introduced him to me, Lewis said.

But what happened to Valerie? Why does she wants to kill you?, Lewis's father asks confused.

I thought Valerie loved me, but yesterday Sebastian told me that she doesn't. I don't know how to explain it, but I tell you everything later. Can you please pretend for now that I'm coming back home with you?, Lewis asks.

Fine, Lewis's father sighed.

Thank you, Lewis said.

 **Later at dinner**

Everyone is eating. Lewis and his father act as normal as possible. Valerie looks at both men. Lewis's father decided to talk with Valerie.

So Valerie how's work?, Lewis's father asks.

It's fine, Valerie said.

Lewis told me that your company has reached the top 5 cosmetic companies in Europe, Lewis's father said.

That's right. Speaking of work, I will be out town for a week. Our company is going on a business trip around the world. The company is going to release a new make-up line inspired by different cultures around the world, Valerie said.

Sounds exciting. When will you be leaving?, Lewis's father asks.

Tomorrow morning, Valerie said with a deep undertone.

Lewis chokes and is startled.

Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me?, Lewis tries to ask calmly.

It's a last minute decision by the company, Valerie said.

Well actually it is not a problem. Lewis went back to Birmingham with me anyway, Lewis's father said.

Going back to Birmingham? Since when? I was just thinking of taking you on the trip?, Valerie asks confused to Lewis.

Sorry Valerie, but it's a family issue. By the way, that trip is of no use to me anyway, no matter how nice it seems to me. I'm sorry, Lewis said.

It's alright. I understand, Valerie said reluctantly.

Thank you for understanding, Lewis said and eats further.

Lewis looks at Valerie and sees an irritated look on her face. He also sees that Valerie had her hand in a fist under the table.

I know what you're up to, Valtteri, but that's not going to happen, Lewis thought.

**The next morning in the cafe**

You wanted to see me?, Lewis asks.

Yes. I just need to tell you a few things about the plan. Like we decided earlier that we will have to get Max and Kimi by our side. To reach Max we have to reach the oasis of death again, but we need a new talisman. We cannot use the old talisman, Sebastian said.

What? Why?, Lewis asks confused.

Every witch has a different talisman and every talisman promise something different to Max. Once we have a promise, the accompanying talisman is no longer worth anything. That's why we need a different talisman every time, Sebastian explained.

That means also a new witch?, Lewis asks.

Yes, Sebastian said.

So what are we going to do?, Lewis asks.

There is a witch I know who can help us, Sebastian said.

Okay, when are we leaving?, Lewis asks.

We can leave now, but maybe it's better to wait when your father is going back to Birmingham. You can't leave him alone, Sebastian said.

Actually, I can. He lived here before and he's not retarted or clumsy. I'm sure he can live here for two days alone. But before we're leaving, I want to see him, Lewis said.

That's alright, Sebastian said.

I have an idea. Why don't you meet him?, Lewis asks. 

No, Sebastian said urgently.

**Later in Lewis's apartment**

Sebastian stands with Lewis in front of Lewis's father. Sebastian still wonders how Lewis managed to get him this far.

So this is Sebastian?, Lewis's father asks.

Yes, Lewis said.

What a handsome boy! Now I understand that you are close to him. I'm not surprised if you have a crush on him, Lewis's father said excited.

Dad, what the hell?! I'm not in love with him!, Lewis denied.

Just kidding. It's a pleasure to meet you Sebastian, Lewis's father said.

You too, Sebastian said uncomfortable.

Anyway dad, we actually came here to talk to you, Lewis said.

Sure. What's up?, Lewis's father asks.

We are going out of town today, Lewis said.

What?!, Lewis's father asks shocked.

Relax, dad. It's related to work. We will be gone for a few days, Lewis said.

But you didn't tell me about it, Lewis's father said shocked.

I'm sorry, but Toto told me about it today, Lewis said.

This is not related to Valerie?, Lewis's father asks concerned.

What?, Sebastian asks shocked.

No, it's nothing related to Valerie, Lewis said.

I don't know Lewis, Lewis's father said concerned.

Don't worry Mr Hamilton. Please trust us. I'm going and I'll be there with him, Sebastian said.

Alright, Lewis's father sighed.

Thank you Mr Hamilton, Sebastian said friendly.

You're welcome, Lewis's father said.

 **Later in the hallway**

Ready?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, Lewis said confident.

Lewis walks closer to Sebastian and a flash appeared. When the flash is gone, Sebastian and Lewis were gone.


	10. Back again

**Bahrainia**

Lewis opens his eyes and sees he's in the same bedroom where he slept when he was in Bahrainia.

It's been a long time since I was here. It's exactly the same here, Lewis smiles.

Focus Lewis, we don't have alot of time. There are already some clothes for you to blend in. I'm gonna change as well. Meet me in the hallway in 5 minutes, Sebastian said and walks out the room.

Lewis looks at the bed and sees a black with gold toga on it. Lewis grabs it and change.

**Later in the hallway**

Lewis walks into the hallway and sees Sebastian in toga as well. Lewis walks to him.

Geez, even the hall is still beautifull, Lewis admires.

It is indeed, Sebastian said.

So who is that witch you were talking about?, Lewis asks.

His name is Pierre. I had met him when Kimi became the heir to the throne, Sebastian said.

When Kimi became the heir to the throne? Isn't that a little weird for a witch to show up at a meeting like that?, Lewis asks.

Actually no. He was one of the witches who performed the protection ritual for the day. He is also good friends with a lot of gods. Because of him, the people of Bahrainia have come to believe that good witches also exist, Sebastian explained.

Okay, but why do we have to take such a detour to reach Max? Can't we just promise Max something or make a deal with him?, Lewis asks confused.

Max is not the type of god you can just promise something to. That talisman is a basic formality for him and he does not want to be approached any other way unless it is a visit from the Eccle, the council or the headgod, Sebastian explained.

And why do we have to go to Pierre? Can't Daniil make a new talisman?, Lewis asks.

That's impossible, because it will be too easy for everyone to reach Max. To protect himself and his powers, Max also chooses a few witches who are allowed to make those talismans so that no one can reach him, Sebastian said.

Okay, that's a good point. By the way who is the headgod now?, Lewis asks.

Charles, Sebastian said.

Charles?! That boy is not even 25 yet!, Lewis said surprised.

I know, but I'm his personal councillor, Sebastian said.

But isn't it better that another god who has more experience become the head god?, Lewis asks.

The problem is, no one else can become the headgod now. The only choices we had is Valtteri, but you know that's gonna be dangerous. Romain is in prison. Kimi no longer wants the throne since he what happened to Lauda. Charles the elder did not want that position from the beginning. Kubica can't become a headgod because he is needed on the council. Max doesn't interfere with life and probably just wants to be the ruler of the afterlife and with Magnussen you will probably get Romain 2.0, but less dictatorial and even more dumber. Then you get three other gods who are contenders. They are Alonso, Checo and Hulk, but Alonso has no time. Checo wants to focus on his family. Hulk is nowhere to be found. Then it was me, but I am too busy to stop Valtteri. So Charles was the only option left, Sebastian explained.

**Later outside the temple in the nearbye woods**

A boy in a silver robe is looking in a waterfall and is in a trans. He's talking.

Yes master. I shall do that. Yes, I promise. I promise as you wish, the boy prayed and let his trans go. The boy turns around and is surprised.

Sebastian?!, the boy asks surprised.

Yes, it's a while ago Pierre, Sebastian said.

It's been years. The last time I saw you, you still had the bottom of your face covered with a cloth, Pierre said.

Times changed, Sebastian said.

I see. By the way who is that?, Pierre asks.

This is Lewis and he's a close friend of mine, Sebastian said.

Lewis? As in the Lewis who solved the mystery?, Pierre asks.

Yes, Sebastian said.

Alright. So what brings you here?, Pierre asks.

Well you know that Valtteri escaped from prison a year ago?, Sebastian asks to remind Pierre.

Yes, whole Bahrainia is still looking for him!, Pierre said shocked.

I know, but I found him and I know how to catch him, Sebastian said.

Really?, Pierre asks.

Yes, but I need to reach Max for that and I need a talisman, Sebastian said.

Oh, Pierre said difficult.

Is something wrong?, Sebastian asks confused.

Yes. Witches are not allowed to make talismans anymore, Pierre sighed.

What?!, Sebastian asks shocked.

Yes, lord Max has commanded us to stop to make these talismans. Because since Valtteri knows how to use black magic, can he also make these talismans and brings this world in danger. That is what Max wants to prevent and that is why he has ordered every witch not to make these talismans anymore. If we go against his orders, he will take our soul, Pierre said.

You can not be serious. What now?, Lewis thought.

Well thanks Pierre, Sebastian said.

Your welcome. Let me know if you need something, Pierre said.

We will, Sebastian said and walks away with Lewis.

**Later at the gate of the temple**

So what are we going to do?, Lewis asks.

Look, people will have to reach Max for advice or help. Max can't just stop people for reaching him. If he stopped the witches from making the talismans then he must have appointed someone else. I think he gave these rights to his priests. His priests take care of the funerals and since Max looks over it. I think they have a talisman, Sebastian said.

We can try, Lewis said.

Then let's go. We don't have time to waste, Sebastian said.

 **Later in the hallway of the temple**

Sebastian, one of Max's priests said.

We need help, Sebastian said.

How can I help?, the priest asks. 

We need a talisman, Sebastian said.

Alright, but first I need to asks you a question and riddle, the priest said.

Okay, Sebastian said.

How do you know that I can make a talisman?, the priest asks.

To be fair it was a guess, Sebastian said.

Very well. So Sebastian, let's test your worth. _"I can never be stolen from you. I am owned by everyone. Some have more, some have less. What am I"_ , the priest said.

Knowledge, Sebastian answered.

That's right, the priest said.

The priest's hands glows and a talisman appeared. The priest handle the talisman to Sebastian.

 **Later outside the temple**

That was easy, Lewis said.

Of course it was easy. I'm the god of knowledge, Sebastian said.

Yes, Lewis said.

Anyway, it's already getting late and I think it's better if we get further tomorrow. I think I'm going to take a walk at the oasis. Would you like to come?, Sebastian asks.

Sure, Lewis said.

 **Later at the oasis**

Sebastian and Lewis walks at the oasis and are talking with each other. The sunset can be seen between the gigantic rocks.

You never actually told me anything about yourself. We have time now and you can tell a bit about yourself, Lewis said.

What do you want to know?, Sebastian smiles.

Like what you love to do, your favorite dish and stuff, Lewis said.

Well you know that I'm a busy person and that I don't have alot of free time. But if I have free time, I like to walk and enjoy nature, Sebastian said.

That's interesting. What's your favorite dish?, Lewis asks.

I mainly like a lot of fruit with honey, Sebastian said.

Sounds very sweet, Lewis said.

It is. Can you tell me something about yourself? I'm sure your world is really interesting, Sebastian said.

Well I love racing and my favorite dish is vegeterian pizza. I'll show you when you're on Earth again. It is quite difficult to explain, Lewis said.

That would be nice. I think we should go back to the temple. It is already getting late, Sebastian said.

Yes, Lewis said.

Lewis walks with Sebastian away, but what they haven't noticed is that they've been hand in hand all along. They saw it and let go in shock.

Sorry, Lewis said.

Can happen, Sebastian said uncomfortable and walks away with Lewis.

**Later again in the woods**

Pierre is busy with his last prayer. What Pierre didn't know is that someone stands behind him.

Excuse me?, a male voice asks.

Pierre turns around and sees a man who is shorter than him. It's hard to tell who the man is. The man is wearing a black robe with a black veil over his head. His face is also covered with black cloths. Only the man's blue eyes can be seen.

How can I help you?, Pierre asks politely.

I need help, the man said.

For what?, Pierre asks.

For revenge, the man said with a deep undertone.


	11. The protector of Bahrainia

I wanted to visit you earlier, but you were busy with two others. What were you talking about?, the man asks cold.

Nothing important, Pierre said nervous.

Really?, the man asks deeper.

Yes, Pierre answered.

The man clenches his fists and his eyes look at Pierre with an irritated look. The man walks away angrily. Pierre looks at the man.

I'm sorry, but I know it's you Valtteri. You can disguise yourself, but I can feel your powers. I'm not a bad witch and I want Bahrainia save, Pierre thought.

**The next day**

Lewis walks to the window of his room and opens the curtains. The sun shines in the room and Lewis looks at the landscape of Bahrainia.

Today is the day that Max is going to help us, Lewis thought and sees a letter.

Lewis walks to the letter and reads it.

**_"Hello Lewis, our plan was that we were supposed to meet Max, but Kimi is also at Charles's temple with Charles. That's why I left earlier, because I have a talk with Kimi. I left you with a servant, so you don't have to worry and this servant will protect you for everything.~Sebastian"_ **

Lewis hears a knock on his door and puts the letter away.

Door is open!, Lewis calls.

The door opens and the servant walks into the room.

Mister Lewis, lord Sebastian send me to take you to Charles' temple, the servant said.

Yes, Sebastian told me. But can you take me to Valtteri's cell?, Lewis asks.

What?! Why?!, the servant asks shocked.

Look, we don't have much time. I need to go to the palace as well. Just take me to his cell, Lewis said.

I really don't think, the servant said but is interupted by Lewis.

Please?!, Lewis begged.

Okay follow me, the servant said.

The servant walks away and Lewis follows the servant.

**A few minutes later at Valtteri's cell**

Lewis reach Valtteri's cell and looks at it.

Weird, there are no black marks on the walls. The bars are not burned out or broken either. This cell is completely normal. This means Valtteri didn't escape by himself. Someone helped him!, Lewis thought.

**Later in the hall**

Lewis runs to the servant. The servant sees him.

What happened mister Lewis?, the servant asks concerned.

I need to ask you something. Who noticed as first that Valtteri escaped?, Lewis asked.

It was his servant who served Valtteri food. He came in the morning to serve Valtteri breakfast. But all he could find was an empty cell, the servant said.

Did anyone else enter the cell?, Lewis asked.

No, everyone was so scared of Valtteri that they didn't even come close to that cell. Even too scared to just clean that cell, the servant said.

Can you tell me who that servant was who served his food?, Lewis asked.

Latifi, the servant said.

The answer shocked Lewis.

Of course it was Latifi! He was Valtteri's loyal servant! He helped with Valtteri's escape!, Lewis thought.

Where is Latifi?, Lewis asks urgently.

Lord Sebastian took Latifi with him to Charles' temple because Sebastian needed a servant to assist him, the servant said.

What?! When did they leave?!, Lewis asks shocked.

An hour ago. What's going on?, the servant asks confused.

Latifi helped Valtteri escape from jail! Latifi was Valtteri's most loyal servant and does everything what Valtteri says! Valtteri want to kill Sebastian and me so that means Valtteri has someone to keep an eye on us! That is Latifi!, Lewis said urgently.

Oh why haven't I thought of this?! Sebastian needs to know this!, the servant said shocked.

But how?! By the time I arrive, the only thing left there of Sebastian is his corpse!, Lewis said shocked.

But Sebastian can protect himself? He's a god, the servant said confused.

Of course he can protect himself, but what if Latifi told Valtteri about where Sebastian is and that Valtteri is on his way to finish Sebastian?!, Lewis asks shocked.

That's a good point, but what can you do?, the servant asks.

I can take the help of Daniil. He's a good witch, Lewis said.

Of course, the servant said.

**Later at Daniil's room**

Daniil!, Lewis calls.

Lewis, what are you doing here?, Daniil asks confused.

I need your help, Lewis said.

How can I help you?, Daniil asks.

Sebastian is in danger. Valtteri is trying to kill him. I need to reach Charles' temple to take Kimi's and Charles' help to save Sebastian, but the fastest way to get there is to be teleported, Lewis said.

I understand, Daniil said.

Thank you, Lewis said relieved.

Daniil summons a spell and Lewis disappears in a flash.

 **A few minutes later in Charles' temple**

Lewis opens his eyes and stands in Charles' temple. Lewis looks surprised at the temple.

Lewis?, a voice asks.

Lewis turns around and sees Charles in front of him in a creme colored toga.

Charles, Lewis said.

What are you doing here?, Charles asks.

Look, I can't explain everything right now but can you please tell me where Kimi is? I need to see him. Sebastian is in danger and I need both of you, Lewis said.

For what?, Kimi asks and appeared.

Lewis was shocked by Kimi and tries not to show it.

Sebastian is in danger, Lewis said.

We know and we need to find out where Valtteri is, Kimi said.

Sebastian left his temple an hour before I woke up. That's two hours ago so that means Sebastian might be coming here any moment and so will Valtteri, Lewis said and explained his plan.

After the explanation, Charles and Kimi nods.

One last question, how are you sure that Valtteri is not trying to kill Sebastian right now?, Kimi asks.

Because Valtteri wants me first, because according to him I was the one who caught him. So that means he is more mad at me then at Sebastian. All we have to do is to hope that Sebastian comes here before Valtteri, Lewis said.

You're lucky, Charles said.

Lewis turns around and sees Sebastian. Lewis runs to him and hugs him. Sebastian is confused, but hugs Lewis back. They release each other.

Are you alright?, Lewis asks.

I'm fine, Sebastian said.

I found out who helped Valtteri escape, Lewis said.

I know. It's Latifi, Sebastian said.

How do you know?, Lewis asks.

I sensed danger around him and that's why I take him here. Not to put myself in danger, but to bring Valtteri here so that we can finish this for once and all. I want this to finish so fast as possible, Sebastian said.

Oh then your wish come true. You will definitely be finished when I'm done with you, a male voice said.

A light appeared and Valtteri appeared. Everyone looks pissed at him.

About time, Sebastian said pissed.

You have nerve to come here. You betrayed us! You betrayed Bahrainia!, Kimi roared.

I didn't. Father's time was done and you know it. Everything was going well until someone ruined it!, Valtteri snapped.

You're the one who killed father! You got what you deserved!, Kimi yells.

I didn't deserve it, Valtteri said and glares at Lewis.

If you want to kill Lewis, then you have to pass me first!, Sebastian said urgently.

This isn't really normal of you to sacrifice yourself for someone else, Valtteri said.

I always protect innocent people, Sebastian said.

Really? Is he innocent or is Lewis more for you?, Valtteri asks.

What?!, Sebastian asks shocked.

Face it Sebastian. I know who you are and I know you fell in love with a human. That makes it more fun to kill you, Valtteri smirks.

Lewis looks wide eyed at Sebastian and Sebastian smiles at Lewis. Lewis smiles back. 

Enough!, Valtteri yells.

Valtteri's hands glows and Valtteri looks at Lewis. The glow forms a ball with a red glow and aim it at Lewis. The ball is released and flies to Lewis. Sebastian forms a force field around Lewis and the ball is stopped. Valtteri turns around and glares at Sebastian.

I told you to come past me first, Sebastian said pissed.

Oh yes. I think you won't be able to protect him from this one, Valtteri smirks.

Valtteri glares at Lewis and summon a spell. A ray appears and hits Lewis. Lewis reaches for his head and struggles to stay upright.

My head, Lewis sighed and collapses.

Sebastian is furious and wanted to run to Lewis. Unfortunately, Valtteri froze Sebastian's legs so that Sebastian can no longer move. Valtteri smirks at him. Sebastian tries to summon a forcefield for Lewis, but Valtteri forms three ice spears that hang over Lewis.

If you're going to protect him or hurt me more, I'll drop this three on Lewis!, Valtteri warned.

Leave him alone!, Sebastian yells.

Begging Sebastian? Pathetic, Valtteri smirks and attacks Sebastian.

Sebastian attacks Valtteri and Kimi joins Sebastian. They both tried to stop Valtteri, but Valtteri keeps avoiding the attacks.

It's really satisfying to watch you fail to defeat me, Valtteri laughs.

I'll defeat you and protect him, Sebastian said pissed.

Sebastian summons a spell that works on Valtteri. Valtteri is hit by a beam and falls on the ground. The icicles over Lewis disappear. Valtteri sees it and stands up. He looks furious.

It's over, Valtteri! You have no other option then to surrender!, Sebastian said pissed.

I will not! Say goodbye to him!, Valtteri snapped.

Valtteri forms the icicles again and drop them on Lewis. The icicles hits Lewis.

Charles sees it and glares at Valtteri with anger.

That's it! You've harmed us enough!, Charles screams.

Charles forms a portal and looks at Valtteri.

Here's where you belong, Charles said pissed.

Charles! I'm your cousin! Stop this!, Valtteri begs.

I'm sorry Valtteri, but you don't care about the people who love you! No, you only care about the people you love!, Charles screams.

The portal becomes bigger and Valtteri tries to maneuver himself against the force of the portal.

This is not possible! I can't be beat! No! NO!!!!!!!!!, Valtteri screams.

Valtteri is sucked into the portal and the portal dissapeared. Sebastian looks at Lewis and is sad. Kimi walks to Sebastian and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Don't worry about Lewis. He'll be fine. And Charles, that was amazing. I'm proud of you, Kimi said.

Kimi walks to Lewis and place a hand on Lewis forehead. A green light appeared and Lewis body begins to glow. After the glow Lewis wakes up and stands up.

Where is Valtteri?, Lewis asks confused.

How about me going to tell you that during a vegetarian dinner, Sebastian said.

Sebastian walks closer and kiss Lewis. Lewis kiss Sebastian back.

**Months later in a temple in Bahrainia**

And children the actual reason why I brought you here to this hall is, because I wanted to show you the statue of our protector who found Lauda's killer, a priest said to his students.

The priest walks with his students to a huge statue in the hall of the temple.

Lewis, the priest said admiringly.

* * *

End of part 1


End file.
